Fonic Blue Rose
by Lovely Pixie
Summary: (Reinterpretación de Blood) Sync revive luego de ser derrotado por Luke, y aparece en la tierra justo en el momento de que Saya despierta, y comienza la aventura contra los kiropteros. Pero, no sólo los kiropteros son sus enemigos, algo peor se esconde en las sombras. (Exover de Tales of the Abiss y blood con Hellsing y Trinity blood y otros mundos)
1. La llegada a Okinawa.

Capítulo1. "La llegada a Okinawa"

Después de un combate muy dificil contra Luck Fon Fabre y compañia Sinc se cayó al abismo que lleva al núcleo de Auldrant. Sinc vió a sus enemigos por última vez y sentia que iba a morir como sus hermanos en ese volcan.

Sinc siempre creyo estar listo para este momento porque él solo es una replica de Ion, pero tenia mirdo de morir ya que será olvidado por todos. Hasta Arietta lo olvidara porque él sólo es la sombra de Ion el original y una inútil replica que sólo tiene su apariencia.

Sinc resignado a ser olvidado cerró sus ojos y espero a que todo terminara.

Sinc escucho una voz en la obscuridad decir.

-¿Oye estas bien?

Sinc lentamente abrió sus ojos y vió a un niño de cabello castaño corto que con una sonrisa dijo.

-Menos mal que estás bien.

Sinc muy confundido vió que estaba en una playa y el agua del mar cubría sus piernas hasta las rodillas. Sinc nuevamente miró al niño para preguntarle.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Soplo una brisa suave y el niño con una sonrisa respondió.

-Estas en Okinawa.

Sinc se quedó aturdido de saber que ya no está en Auldrant y no entendía por qué está aquí cuando él murió ¿o no? El niño con una sonrisa le dijo a Sinc.

-Yo soy Riku Miyagusuku ¿Y tú eres?

Sinc salió de su tren de pensamiento miró a Riku un momento y con voz tímida respondió.

-Umm soy Sinc.

Riku sonrió feliz se levantó y dijo.

-Ven conmigo te llevaré con mi papá y hermano.

Sinc asintió se levantó y Riku llevó a Sinc, a otra parte de la playa donde estaban su hermano y su padre que se sorprendieron de ver a Riku llegar acompañado de un niño de cabello verde y Kai se acercó a ellos y le preguntó a Riku.

-¿Y quién es tu amigo?

Riku con una gran sonrisa respondió.

-El es Sinc mi amigo.

Kai sonrió amable y dijo.

-Ya veo. yo soy Kai Miyagusuku.

Sinc asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y Riku fue por algo de comida para su amigo. Kai con media sonrisa le dijo a Sinc.

-Ya te puedes quitar ese cosplay. se te ve horrible jijiji.

Sinc se sorprendió y muy confundido le preguntó a Kai.

-¿Qué es eso?

Kai no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y antes de que él le pudiera preguntar a Sinc algo este se fue con Riku que lo llamó.

Después de comer Sinc se sentó en la arena, miró el mar y pensó en.

-_¿por qué estoy en este extraño lugar? cuando se supone que debería haber muerto._

Sinc estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Riku se le acercó y con voz tímida le preguntó.

-Sinc ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros?

Sinc reaccionó y respondió.

-Bueno, no tengo otro lugar a donde ir y me gustaría mucho ir contigo para aprender más de este lugar.

una brisa suave cruzó por la playa y Riku sonrió muy feliz de que Sinc los va a acompañar. Los 4 subieron a la camioneta y George Condujo hasta la casa de los Miyagusuku.

Una vez ahí Riku muy feliz le mostró todo a Sinc y Kai se sentía muy fastidiado de tener que soportar al extraño de Sinc en su casa y fue a encerrarse a su habitación.

Después de darle el Tour a Sinc, Riku fue a su cuarto para preparar todo ya que su amigo debe de estar cansado y será mejor que descanse.

Sinc se sentó en un sillón de la sala y George se acercó a él para decirle.

-Ya que te vas a quedar aquí por un tiempo, me gustaría saber más de tí.

Sinc suspiró y en 30 minutos le contó a George una parte de todo lo que a vivido en Auldrant y esto lo hizo sentirse raro ya que él normalmente no es así.

George con una sonrisa y voz amable dijo.

-No te preocupes tanto y piensa que está es tu segunda oportunidad para que vivas y puedas hacer todo lo que no pudiste en tu otra vida.

Sinc se sorprendió, pero sonrió feliz al ver que el papá de Kai y Riku tiene razón y ya no se tiene que preocupar de ser la sombra de Ion.

Cinco minutos después Riku regresó y Sinc se fue con él para descansar y estar listo para el comienzo de su nueva vida...


	2. La canción y el primer beso

Capítulo2. "La canción y el primer beso"

Ha pasado una semana desde que Sinc llegó a la casa de los Miyagusuku y Riku está muy feliz de que su amigo haya decidido quedarse a vivir con ellos. Aunque a Kai no le agrade del todo está idea porque no quiere tener a otro hermano que cuidar.

Con el paso del tiempo Sinc empezó a ayudar en el restaurante como una forma de agradecerle a George por permitirle quedarse con ellos y se a vuelto un gran amigo de Riku.

Un día Sinc Caminaba por la ciudad mientras pensaba en.

_-Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Van Grants y a Los God Generals? Espero que Arietta este bien._

Sinc suspiró un poco triste y de repente un extraño sonido llamó su atención, pero este no se podía escuchar muy claro por el bullicio de la ciudad y pensó en ir a un lugar más tranquilo para escucharlo mejor. Sinc fue a un campo baldío donde pudo escuchar mejor aquel sonido y se dio cuenta de que era alguien cantando. Sinc trató de ubicar de donde venía esa hermosa voz, pero esta parecía venir de todos lados lo que era muy extraño para él.

Mientras tanto.

En el sótano de la escuela para señoritas Lycee Cinq Fleches Carl se acercó a un gran contenedor y con una sonrisa dijo.

-¿Me preguntó cuál será ese hermoso sueño que te hace tan feliz mi amada Diva?

Carl acarició el contenedor de Diva por un largo momento hasta que su celular empezó a sonar y él reviso quien era suspiró, y se fue de ahí.

Mientras tanto.

Sinc regresó al restaurante Oboro pensando en quien será esa persona que canta tan hermosa canción que le recuerda a alguien que conoció y pensó en.

_-Pensándolo bien ¿Cuál será la razón por la que no morí en Auldrant?_

Riku interrumpió el tren de pensamiento de Sinc al acercarse a su amigo para preguntarle.

-¿Como te fue en tu paseo?

Sinc con una cálida sonrisa respondió.

-Me fue bien y bueno, escuché una hermosa canción en el aire. Creo que fue mi imaginación ya que nadie más podía oírla.

Riku se alegró mucho y con una sonrisa dijo.

-No fue tu imaginación. Yo también puedo oírla.

Sinc se sorprendió mucho y dijo.

-¿De verdad? No te creo Riku. Estoy seguro que lo, que escuché era algo que nadie más puede oír.

Riku con una cálida sonrisa dijo.

-Siempre que oigo esa hermosa canción me parece tan bella, pero al mismo tiempo es muy triste. Lo que me hace preguntarme en quién podría ser esa persona que canta algo tan hermosamente conmovedor.

Sinc con una alegré sonrisa dijo.

-¿Crees qué algún día podamos conocer a esta mujer?

Riku asintió con una sonrisa lo que alegró mucho a Sinc que empezó a preparar la cena.

Una hora después Kai y el señor George regresaron de un entrenamiento con el equipo de Béisbol y George con una sonrisa dijo.

-Gracias por hacer la cena Sinc.

Sinc sonrió feliz y los cuatro cenaron lo que él preparó.

Después de cenar Sinc estaba lavando los platós y pesaba en.

-_Vivir en Okinawa es mejor que ser un subordinado de Van y aunque todavía no entiendo la razón de estar aquí se que todo estará bien._

Sinc sonrió esperando que un día pueda ver a su querida Arieta a la que extraña tanto.

Mientras tanto...

Amshel estaba en su despacho revisando el informe del mayor Nightroad que dice.

El proyecto de colonización de Marte y la búsqueda de las reliquias pérdidas que necesitamos para la resurrección de él que renovará al mundo atraves del fuego van bien, pero aunque ya han pasado 5 años desde que este importante proyecto empezó no he podido encontrar las reliquias y creo que los del exterior las ocultaron mejor de lo que había pensado, pero no pienso rendirme y una vez que encuentre una de las reliquias la traeré de regreso.

Amshel terminó de leer el informe del mayor Nightroad y sonrió ya que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que su plan de frutos y nada podrá detenerlo...

Han pasado dos años desde que Sinc llegó a Okinawa aunque para él sólo a sido un año porque en el calendario de Auldrant 765 días equivalen a un sólo año y él se ha adaptado a vivir en este mundo mucho mejor que Saya, quien llegó el año pasado y es una completa inútil en todo lo que hace.

Es una tranquila mañana en la casa de los Miyagusuku cuando se escuchó un tremendo gritó de Saya que otra vez se quedó dormida y bajó a toda velocidad las escaleras se sentó a la mesa, comió su desayuno lo más rápido que podía y le reclamó a Sinc con la boca llena.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?

Sinc con media sonrisa respondió.

-Eres un caso perdido y ya me cansé de tratar de levantar a una floja como tú que se la pasa soñando despierta.

Saya se molestó mucho con Sinc al que no le importan sus sentimientos y le da igual cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con ella. Riku notó lo molesta que estaba su hermana y le dijo.

-Cálmate hermana. Te va a caer mal el desayuno.

Saya suspiró para relajarse un poco y continuó comiendo.

6 minutos después Kai se levantó tomó sus cosas y Saya dijo.

-Esperame Kai ya voy.

Saya rápido acabó de desayunar y se fue con Kai. Sinc los vió irse y pensó en.

_-Se ve que a Saya le gusta mucho que Kai la llevé en su moto a la escuela._

Sinc terminó de desayunar lavó sus platos y salió de casa para dirigirse al mercado, y comprar unas cosas. De camino al mercado Sinc pensaba en.

_-Desde que llegué a este lugar ya no siento que el Score controle todo y esto me hace sentir muy feliz porque aquí puedo ser yo mismo, y no tengo que preocuparme de ser la réplica de Ion._

Sinc compró todo lo que necesita para la cena de esta noche y fue a un terreno baldío para entrenar un poco.

Después de entrenar por 2 horas y 40 minutos Sinc suspiró y dio por terminado su entrenamiento tomó sus cosas, y regresó a casa, pero en el camino escuchó un rugido de un animal no muy lejos de donde él estaba. Sinc buscó de donde provenía ese rugido, pero no vió nada y continuó su camino.

Sinc entró al restaurante, puso en su lugar todo lo que compró y George se acercó a él y con una sonrisa dijo.

-Gracias por traer todo.

Sinc sonrió feliz y George le preguntó.

-¿Podrías ir al hospital? ¿Y traer a Saya?

Sinc un poco molesto dijo.

-¿No puede ir Kai?

George con voz amable respondió.

-Le hable a Kai hace un momento y me dijo que no puede hacerlo. Por favor Sinc sólo es traer a Saya, a casa.

Sinc suspiró salió de ahí y fue al hospital donde está Saya.

Una hora y media después los dos jóvenes estaban caminando tranquilamente de regresó a casa cuando vieron a un grupo de personas que estaban disfrutando de una hermosa canción que tocaba un joven con su Violonchelo y Saya se sintió transportada a otro mundo. Saya vió unas extrañas imágenes en su cabeza y de repente dijo.

-¡¡No la abras!!

Todos miraron a Saya con gran sorpresa y la joven se ruborizó intensamente de la pura vergüenza, y se fue corriendo de ahí con Sinc tras de ella.

Cuando Saya se detuvo Sinc se acercó a ella para preguntarle.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Estas bien, Saya?

Sinc no entendía lo que le pasaba a Saya, que respondió un poco nerviosa.

-No es nada. Ya vámonos.

Sinc asintió y los dos regresaron a casa en silencio. Ya por la tarde los dos llegaron a casa, pero antes de que pudieran entrar vieron al señor David que salió de la casa los vió de una forma curiosa y se fue a otra parte. Sinc miró con desconfianza a David que los paso de largo y se alejó de ellos que entraron a casa. Riku se alegró de ver a Sinc al que saludó y Saya iba a lavar, su lonchera, cuando notó que no traía sus zapatos para su práctica de saltó alto y dijo.

-Creo que debí olvidarlos en la escuela. Iré por ellos ahora. Esperenme para la cena.

Saya se fue corriendo de ahí y George le mandó una mirada a Sinc que suspiró un poco molesto y fue a asegurarse de que Saya no se meta en problemas. Sinc salió de la casa y por un instante creyó haber visto a alguien sospechoso en el parque frente su casa, pero no vió nada y corrió para alcanzar a Saya. En el camino Saya vió a Sinc y dijo.

-No tenías que venir. Yo puedo hacerlo sola.

Sinc con media sonrisa dijo.

-Seguramente la escuela ya está cerrada y vas a necesitar que te ayudé a entrar.

Saya se molestó y 5 minutos después los dos llegaron a la escuela que en efecto ya estaba cerrada, y Sinc junto a Saya, saltaron el muro del Instituto y Saya dijo.

-Ves cómo no necesitaba de tu ayuda.

Sinc ignorando el comentario de Saya, y cambió de tema y preguntó.

-¿Bien, dónde fue que dejaste tus zapatos?

Saya señaló un árbol y con una sonrisa dijo.

-Los dejé en aquel árbol.

Los dos fueron al lugar donde Saya dejó sus zapatos, pero cuando llegaron vieron al joven del violonchelo de esta tarde y él sacó una daga de su bolsillo y con voz sería dijo.

-Por fin nos volvemos a encontrar.

Saya se horrorizó al pensar que ese extraño hombre le quería hacer algún daño y Sinc le dio un tremendo golpe al hombre y dijo.

-Vete de aquí Saya. Yo me encargaré.

Saya muy asustada huyó del lugar y Sinc empezó a pelear contra ese extraño hombre que era mucho más fuerte de lo que él esperaba. El combate de los dos fue tan intenso que fueron a otra parte de la escuela y Sinc apretó los puños porque no esperaba que este tipo fuera tan fuerte, pero sonrió y empezó a liberar sus Fonons, y en un instante empezó a pelear con una fuerza y velocidad más allá de un humano normal. El sujeto no podía creer que este niño fuera tan fuerte y el aura que rodeaba a Sinc se parecía tanto a la de... El tren de pensamiento del sujeto fue interrumpido por Sinc que peleaba con gran ferocidad y aunque el podía bloquear los golpes y patadas de Sinc le costaba mantener el paso, pero un tremendo rugido de un animal llamó la atención de los dos y el sujeto aprovechó para escapar.

Sinc se enfadó de ver que su oponente era tan cobarde que prefiero escapar y rápido fue a ver que estaba pasando con Saya.

Mientras tanto.

En otra parte de la escuela Saya huía lo más rápido que podía de un monstruo que la perseguía y entró a la escuela cerró la puerta, y suspiró pensando que estaba a salvo, pero el monstruo de un golpe destruyó la puerta y los vidrios de esta cortaron a Saya que trató de escapar, pero una tremenda herida en la pierna derecha no la dejaba moverse más rápido y le dificultaba mucho avanzar. Saya con trabajos llegó a uno de los pasillos de la escuela, pero el monstruo alcanzó a la joven que se espanto de ver al que ella creía que era el asesino serial ayudarla al arrojarle varias dasgas al monstruo que rugió en agonía porque una de las dagas le dio en el ojo y el sujeto aprovechó el momento para cargar a Saya en sus brazos, y llevársela a otro lado.

Sinc llegó un momento después y se sorprendió de ver a ese monstruo al que goleó varias veces aprovechando que estaba distraído, y lo estrelló en uno de los muros. Sinc sonrió confiado y fue a buscar a Saya, pero el monstruo lo atacó por detrás con sus garras y Sinc apenas pudo evadir ese ataque y pensó en.

_-Ese monstruo es mucho más resistente de lo que esperaba._

Sinc concentró sus fonons corrió hacia el monstruo y le dio un tremendo uperrcut que elevó al monstruo y Sinc saltó para darle una poderosa combinación de golpes, y patadas con las que hizo que el monstruo se estrellara contra el suelo que se agrieto por el impacto, pero el monstruo se levantó y Sinc liberó más fonons para aumentar su velocidad, y en un instante estaba frente al monstruo usó sus garras para matar a Sinc, pero él con un brutal golpe le hizo un tremendo boquete al estómago del monstruo que cayó al suelo derrotado. Sinc sacudió su mano para quitarse la sangre de ese horrible monstruo y subió las escaleras para buscar a Saya por todas partes, y escuchó unos ruidos que provenían del salón de química al que entró y vió al tipo con el que peleó antes tratando de darle sangre a una aterrada Saya.

Sinc le dio un tremendo golpe al tipo, pero este detuvo el puño de Sinc que se molestó y pensó en darle una patada, pero antes de que él pudiera hacer algo el monstruo derribó la puerta, y los dos jóvenes se sorprendieron de ver la increíble habilidad para regenerarse del monstruo que los atacó. Sinc se enfrentó a la criatura que trataba de herirlo con sus garras, pero el joven con gran habilidad evitaba los cortes y mientras él hacia eso el tipo se cortó un poco la mano tomó la sangre que salió de su herida se acercó a Saya la tiró al suelo y la beso por un largo rato.

Kai entró al salón de química vió como Saya era besada por un desconocido, pero antes de que el pudiera hacer algo el monstruo con su increíble velocidad se acercó a Kai que se asustó mucho y empezó a gritar. Sinc le dio una patada al monstruo que se estrelló contra el pizarrón que se hizo pedazos por el impacto y Sinc con voz sería dijo.

-¡Vete de aquí Kai! Yo me encargaré de esa cosa.

Kai estaba paralizado por el terror y el monstruo se levantó, pero se detuvo y sus ojos se tornaron rojos al ver que Saya ya se había recuperado de todas sus heridas y con voz sería le ordenó al sujeto.

-Dame el sable.

El sujeto sacó de un compartimiento secreto un estuche en su Violonchelo, y dentró una katana que le dio a Saya y ella empezó a pelear contar el monstruo que destruyó gran parte del salón tratando de cortarla con sus garras. Sinc no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero si no ayuda a Saya, quien pelea de una forma muy descuidada ella seguramente morirá y sin dudarlo Sinc corrió hacia el monstruo al que goleó varias veces para distraerlo, y darle tiempo a Saya para que preparé su ataque. El sujeto veía como Sinc pelea y le recordaba a cómo peleaba aquella persona, y Saya cortó su mano para llenar su espada con su sangre, y le dio un corte horizontal en el estómago del monstruo que rugió, pero no pudo atravesarlo y Sinc le dio un tremendo golpe en la espalda del monstruo y con eso Saya pudo atravesar a su oponente que cayó al suelo y un poco de su sangre mancho el rostro de Saya.

Sinc se alegró de que pudieron derrotar a ese extraño monstruo y Saya vió a Kai quien estaba muy impactado de lo que a visto, y Saya no entendía que le pasaba a su hermano que la miraba de una forma extraña y ella se dio la vuelta para ver su reflejó en una de las vitrinas y se horrorizó al ver que lo, que se reflejaba en la vitrina no era ella que gritó y se desmayó, pero el sujeto detuvo su caída y con voz sería dijo.

-Al parecer, todavía no has despertado.

Kai muy molesto le reclamó al sujeto y Sinc pensó en.

_-¿De qué rayos estaba hablado ese hombre y qué es ese extraño monstruo que al morir se cristalizó?_

De repente se escucharon varios helicópteros que sobrevolaron el patio de la escuela y de estos, bajaron muchos soldados, y Sinc pensó en.

-_Esto no es bueno._

Los 4 huyeron del lugar lo más rápido que podían.

Una vez que llegaron a una azotea muy alejada de la escuela, el tipo soltó bruscamente a Kai que cayó al suelo y bajó con delicadeza a Saya, quien seguía inconsciente. Sinc se cruzo de brazos y muy molesto preguntó.

-Ahora que estamos lejos de ahí, te exijo que me digas ¿Qué era ese Monstruo y quién rayos eres tú?

El sujeto con voz sería respondió.

-Esa cosa era un Quiróptero.

Sinc se molestó más y dijo.

-¿No vas a decirnos quién eres?

Él no respondió y Kai estaba muy preocupado por Saya, quien no ha despertado y estaba furioso con el tipo que la besó. Sinc descruzo sus brazos listo para sacarle la información a golpes, y una fría brisa pasó entre ellos y el hombre respondió con voz sería.

-Soy Hachi un conocido de Saya.

Sinc entre cerró sus ojos y pensó en.

_-Si cómo no. Se ve a leguas que son amantes._

Antes de que Sinc le pudiera preguntar algo más a Hachi el escapó de ahí lo que molesta a Kai que le reclamó a Sinc que dijo.

-Será mejor llevar a Saya al hospital y no estoy de humor. Para ir a buscar al amante de Saya.

Kai cargo a Saya y mientras bajaban las escaleras pensaba en golpear a ese tipo cuando lo vuelva a, ver.

Una hora y media después los dos llegaron al hospital y la señorita Julia rápido atendió a Saya, y Sinc pensó que seguramente se van a enfrentar a más de esos Quirópteros y como Saya es una completa inútil en el combate, ésto será muy difícil. Sinc se sentó en una silla en la sala de espera y pensó en.

_-Desde que Saya llegó sólo me ha traído problemas._

Sinc suspiró esperando que esto no se salga de control y al poco rato se quedó dormido...


End file.
